Random KLaine Moment
by kurtXBlaineKlaine
Summary: It's what the Title Says..Random KLaine Moment...Will Take Prompts...Rated T for hot make out sessions
1. Klaine

Disclaimer..I do not own glee..

Read the short note at the end

Dancing queen played softly In the background. Blaine's hands tightened around my waist and that was the moment I truly understood why Quinn and Santana wanted to be Prom Queen so much. All the eyes of our classmates on us, I felt a rush of confidence. Eventually Blaine and I would live in a world where all this hate would be gone, and soon we could be in a accepting world, where we could be ourselves. But for now I was happy with Blaine and I dancing together, in front of this homophobic school-showing them that even though we were gay our love was still real.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tomorrow right" Blaine asked as he walked me to the door of my house later that night. Our hands were intertwined and his lips were so close to me I could feel his warm breath against my cheek. We haven't kissed much since Regional's, sure- we had quick goodbye pecks before we left each other, but we haven't had a real kiss since Regional's.<p>

"Of course, pick me up from school and we could get so-." I began, bur was cut off by his soft lips against mine, I gasp in surprised and I felt something wet and soft enter my mouth. I moaned and pulled him closer. His hand that was on my cheek dropped and went to my lower back. The porch light came on and we pulled apart quickly. My father opened the door and pulled me in, I turned to look at Blaine before the door closed on us leaving my boyfriend alone with swollen lips and no goodbye kiss. I went to sleep with a big smile on my face and I knew tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>The Next day, Blaine picked me up from McKinley. After a heated make out session in the backseat of his car we headed to my house. I knew my father wasn't going to be home, so this was perfect. After making popcorn and picking a movie (Rent), we sat cuddling on my couch. We were about 25 minutes into the movie when Blaine lifted my chin and brought our lips crashing together. I flipped him so that I was saddling him and pressed our hips together, softly he moaned my name against my lips in a husky voice.<p>

I lifted my hips so I wouldn't be to obviously pressing against him. Softly he started tracing circles on my lower back and we pulled apart gasping for air. He attached his lips to my neck and pressed soft butterfly like kisses to my neck before sucking. I pulled at the hem of his shirt, trying to feel some of his heated skin against my fingertips. His lips detached from my neck and he softly licked my earlobe. "Blaine" I moaned his name in a husky tone. "You are so hot" he whispered softly into my ear. We kissed again, but before it could escalate any further there was a cough and a sound that was like someone clearing there throat. We looked up and there was Finn, Sam And-_oh god_- Puck. Finn And Sam looked freaked out and uncomfortable. But Puck looked smug. We just stared at each other for a while, None of us were sure how we could break the silence, but Puck looked at Blaine and then Me and said. "Dudes,- get some."

Finn looked at Puck and said "Dude, that's my brother" he grumbled something about "not cool, and gay love" but was interrupted by Puck saying "Exactly, your brother not mine." he raised his hand to give me a fist punch.

"No, Noah -Just no, what are you guys doing here anyway don't you have football practice or something" I said taking my attention from Puck and bringing it back to Finn. "Cancelled" he said simply. "Were gonna go play video games in my room." and then they were gone. I looked at Blaine and he looked like he wished that the floor could swallow him whole.

"Blaine I'll call you later, why don't you go, I probably should make them something to eat or something" I said giving him the escape I knew he wanted. He looked at me gave me a quick peak before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea….So…there's the one shot that was completely random. No idea what was that about.<strong>

**Any ideas about a glee fanfic you want me to do..PM or review and I'll write it…as lonq as its Klaine…I don't write OC's and I don't write thrillers, or tragedy…**


	2. Caught!

This Prompt was from **Xx-Lou-xX **AND I LOVE READING THESE STORIES!...so i decided to try and write one...It came out like crap in my opioion but the first chapter was too short...heres another chapter..

* * *

><p>A week later Blaine and I were in my living room Phantom of the Opera was playing faintly in the background. This time we were absolutely alone. I warned Finn that Blaine would be visiting so he was staying over at Puck. Which gave us more time to-be together. We were kissing. Both of our tongues were fighting for dominance. And of course like always-Blaine won. His hand went to my back pocket, and pulled me closer to him. "Kurt" he moaned as my tongue brushed against his teeth. I kissed his neck and kept going down, I trailed soft kisses down his collarbone, occasionally stopping to suck on patches of skin. He opened my white button down shirt and his hand softly ran up my bare stomach and then down my bare stomach.<p>

I pulled away and smiled at him before he pulled me back and devoured my lips. 'So impatient.' I said laughingly when we finally pulled away to get some air. I pushed him down so he was laying down on the couch and I was on top of him. I smiled before I leaned in closer and brought or lips back together, he moaned audibly loud and I laughed into the kiss. He pulled back, so his head was pushed deeply into the couch. "What's so funny." he said, his voice sounded more throaty than normal.

"You, soooo want me" I said tauntingly. He stared back wordlessly, before he shook his head "Really, you choose this moment to state the obvious. You can feel it poking you, right" Blaine asked smugly, before he kissed me again. I unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt and ran my fingernails up his stomach, he groaned loudly, closed his eyes and arched his back. Effectively pushing his hip into mine. I ran my hand down, until they were a few inches away from his zipper. I slid my fingers lower down until they were at his belt buckle, his eyes flew open and he grabbed my hand.

"Kurt…to fast, I don't think I'm ready for that" he said his eyes opened in a panic. I smiled evilly down at him "Come on Blaine" I said slowly, "Live a little" I kissed down his neck, down his collarbone, down his stomach and opened his belt buckle. His hand made a fist in my hair and pulled me away gently. "Kurt seriously, I'm not ready- and I really thought you would respect that."

"Fine-Fine, I understand no touchy below the waist" I said quickly while moving so I wasn't eye to eye with his pants zipper, he smiled and looked over my head. I saw his body tense and he started to push me off of him. I clung to him so he couldn't push me off. "Blaine, Seriously, I won't pressure you but I still want to kiss you."

"Do you now" a gruff voice asked from behind me. I got off of Blaine so fast that I almost fell off the chair. His hands reached out to catch me and I flinched away from his touch. "Um…Dad what are you doing here." my voce was shaking and my heart was shaking.

"Other than the fact that I live here" his father said with a sarcastic sound in his voice. "I thought that since you and I were going to be alone this evening we could go and get some dinner-it hasn't been just you and me for a while, so imagine my surprise when I come home to see my son and another boy who I've only met twice making out on my couch- even more surprised when I realize that its my son pressuring the other kid. Maybe we should have a little talk?"

"Okay. I guess" I said reluctantly. "Blaine, I guess you have to go, apparently my father wants to talk." I saw from the corner of my eye, my father get up and run a hand over his bald head. Blaine got up to leave, looking down the entire time. "No" my father said slowly. "Blaine can stay, I think both of you need to hear this."

He sat down hesitantly and waited for us to sit. After we looked at each other for a while, we both sat down.

"I admit that this conversation is going to be very awkward…For all of us but I think in our current predicament that this would be appropriate. I don't think I need to talk about sex. I spoke with Kurt about it and I hope that your informed to. But I do think that I need to talk about pressuring."

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. Damn, the one time I pressure Blaine I have to get caught. This is unfair. I don't pressure Blaine.

"It seems that my son is the one pressuring in this relationship. I already had the speech for Blaine, I was going to be as threatening as possible. Now I have no idea what I'm suppose to do" my father said begrudgingly. He looked at me and said, "Kurt, even though I would love to pretend like what I saw never happened I feel like we need to talk about it, if you truly love and respect Blaine. Then you have to respect his boundaries, if he's not ready for you to go further then what you obviously have already done, then you shouldn't." I was sure by now my face was beat red and feverish. He looked away from me and looked at Blaine. "And Blaine, you should stop being so uptight and open those legs or whatever you guys want to do" my jaw fell open and Blaine gasped. My father seem to realize what he said "I'm sorry that was inappropriate so I'm going to say something else. Don't let Kurt persuade you to go beyond what you think you're ready for, Kurt's very persuasive. Okay, you guys understand what I'm saying right?" we both nodded quickly, both wishing that this conversation was over.

"Great now ,Blaine" My father said turning his attention straight to Blaine.

"Y-Yes, Sir" Blaine said a little bit to quickly. His voice stuttered.

"Get out of my house" he said slowly.

"Of course" Blaine said and we both watched him scurry to get up and shake dads' hands before he gave me a quick peak and left once again.

"Dad, that was really rude, why'd you do that"

"I always wanted to do that, I've only done it with Finn"

After, leaving claiming to go and take a shower my father finally left me alone. I realized that Blaine has never left on his own account. Whenever he comes here he's always forced to leave due to awkwardness. There has to be something wrong with my family.

* * *

><p><strong>So by this point you understand my humor is sick and not funny.<strong>

**I still don't won glee**


End file.
